Without you
by Himlafrost
Summary: This story takes place after the S2 finale


AN; Another fic written with inspiration of a song. This time Busteds "Without you" I haven't seen the last episode of Season 2, but I thought I'd make my own story out of what happens after that eppie.

Without you

_The way you always made me look at you,_

_With all the simple things you said_

Shalimar was running fast through the woods, she didn't know where she was going, or what she was doing, but she knew that she had to keep running.

_The way so many things surrounded you,_

_And all the tears it seemed to make._

She was angry with herself, for letting Emma die like that, and for not telling Emma what was really in her heart. She'd do anything to switch place with Emma now, she'd do anything to get the psionic back to life.

_And now i'm fallin there's nothing left to say,_

_And i can't break free not from in me there_

She kept running, she wasn't wearing her ring anymore. First of all cause it reminded her of her best friend, and she knew she wouldn't never hear the psionic talk to her through the comlink anymore. But also because she didn't want to talk to Adam och any of the guys now for that matter. She needed to be alone right now, she needed some space. She didn't want to think, and she didn't want to feel, cause it all hurt too much.

_I can't breathe without you, I can't breathe with out you,_

_I can't breathe without you, Without you, Without you, Without you_

How could life ever go on now that Emma was gone? How could anything ever be the same? The world still looked the same, nothing had changed, but at the same time everything had changed. Shalimar saw the world through different eyes, and what she saw wasn't good. She was confused, and angry. And hurt. Everything hurt now, breathing, walking, talking, everything. Even the simplest thing hurt now, and brought back memories. Shalimar realized that her whole world had circulated around Emma, and now Emma wasn't here. She would never get to see her smile again, she would never get to hear her voice again. The word 'never' echoed in her mind, and it made her feel sick. She didn't want to, couldn't, live the rest of her life without Emma. She needed her. She would never be okay again when Emma wasn't there.

_The way i thought i'd never leave this place,_

_The way you made it seem so real_

Emma had always been there, through all the good times and the bad. There was a void inside Shalimar now, and she knew that it would never be fullfilled. She had lost a big part of herself, and there was no way it could ever be fixed.

_Coz you had faith and you had empathy,_

_And all i needed was this_

Why Emma? She wondered. Emma was always kind to everyone, so why did she have to die? What evil had she ever done to anyone? Life wasn't fair.

_And now i'm falling, I've got nothing left too say,_

_And i can't break free, Not from in me there_

She kept running through the wood, jumping over roots and stones. She didn't have a destination, she was just running. Trying to run away from all the pain. But it didn't work, just as she knew it wouldn't. Nothing would ever work again, she was broken, and she would never be whole again. There was no turning back now, and there was no going forward. She was stuck in time, without Emma she was nothing. Sure, the guys were still there, but it wasn't the same. Nothing would ever be the same without Emma. She was angry, but she didn't know who she was angry with. Maybe God for letting Emma die. Or maybe Adam for creating Mutant X. Without Mutant X Emma would still have been alive. Deep inside she knew it was stupid to think that way, but right now her mind was far away from sane. All she could feel was pain, loss and anger, and she had to get it all out.

_Coz i can't breathe without you, I can't breathe without you,_

_I can't breathe without you, Without you, Without you, Without you_

Without you. Without you. Without you. There was no without Emma. The world was so dark and cold without Emma.

_How can I let you leave this way,_

_Without you i'm not at all_

Suddenly she stopped. She was out of the woods, on a cliff. Her feet had taken her there, and she looked down the deep ravine, on the ground so far down. She hesitated for a second, and then she started running again and threw herself out.

_And i see things now all those memories,_

_Just too see you again_

The last thoughts going through Shalimar's mind before she hit the ground was _'I'm coming Emma, I'm on my way...'_


End file.
